


Shit's Pretty Fucked Up Right Now

by BekkaChaos



Series: What could be, What should be. [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 4x07, Gallavich, M/M, Speculative, what might happen, white swallow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the promo for 4x07 where Mickey goes to meet Ian at the bar. Tried to make it realistic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shit's Pretty Fucked Up Right Now

If anyone had told Mickey Milkovich a few months ago that he would one day set foot in a gay club he would have beaten them so hard they’d feel it in their pores, and yet here he was; dressed up in a nice shirt with his hair actually done for once, and all for Ian fucking Gallagher.

His hands were clenched in fists by his sides and he pretended that he didn’t see a few of the guys give him the old up down so he wouldn’t be tempted to knock their teeth out. There was only one reason for him to keep his cool and that was the redhead with the freckles grinding on some old pervert no more than ten metres in front of him.

Mickey felt his whole body freeze at the sight, his throat drying out and his gut just about ready to fall out as Ian fucking Gallagher rolled his hips and let that asshole feel him up. He was transfixed, he couldn’t look away even though watching made him sick to his stomach.

Ian finished off his dance, standing up in front of the guy as a few bills were slipped into the band of his short black shorts and Mickey was just about done with it. He strode over and reached out to pull him around by his shoulder.

“Twenty five bucks gets you a dance.” Ian said without missing a beat, his whole body going stiff when he saw Mickey’s face staring back at him.

“What the fuck happened to you Gallagher?” Mickey asked, eying Ian’s make-up and scantily clad body, his hand still resting on his shoulder more a moment before having it shrugged off.

“What’s it to you?” He said, a coldness in his voice that made Mickey swallow hard.

“You uh, you talked to Lip yet?” He asked.

Ian just scoffed a little and folded his arms.

Mickey relaxed his shoulders and tilted his head slightly to the side. “You need to call your family.”

Ian gave him a glare that could freeze lava. “What makes you think I need to do anything you say?”

That hurt more than Mickey was willing to admit.

“Shit’s pretty fucked up right now.” He said.

“Shit’s always fucked up, I’m a Gallagher.” He said with a harsh sigh. “You want any more of my time it’ll cost you twenty five bucks.”

Mickey shook his head, never breaking the contact between their eyes and his voice growing slightly softer. “Seriously, the fuck happened? You used to be so…” He trailed off a little.

“So what?”

“So fucking sweet is what.” Fuck, he needed a cigarette.

“I don’t have time for this Mick.” Ian said, turning on his heel to walk away.

“Shit…” Mickey mumbled. “Gallagher!” he yelled.

Ian just shook his head, still walking away even though it hurt, even though this is what he had hoped for so long.

“Fuck… Ian!”

Ian stopped, a pang hitting him square in the chest at the sound of his name rolling off Mickey’s lips.

“I ain’t here for me, you gotta call, okay?” Mickey said, knowing that it was only half true.

Ian turned slowly to look at him. That hurt, for Mickey to show up and tell him that he wasn’t there for himself and he didn’t believe it either. He was there because he was guilty, because he blamed himself for where Ian ended up.

“Mickey Milkovich doesn’t just do shit for someone else without getting something out of it.” Ian said.

“Well what do you want me to say, huh? You think I’m gonna start sprouting love sonnets or some shit you’ve got another thing comin’.” Mickey said defensiveness creeping back into his voice.

“Well what do you have to say then?” Ian asked.

Mickey swallowed again, his eyes filling with that look of utter desperation that he gets every time he thinks about Ian and the fact that he left. He let out a shaky sigh before choking out the words. “Come home.”

“Why should I? I’ve got a good thing going here.” He said.

“We had a good thing going back there, I…” Mickey’s hand raced through his hair and he turned his face away from Ian.

He still couldn’t do it, the words still got caught in his throat. Instead he reverted back to the real reason he was here, getting Ian home.

“I don’t know what’s going on but your brother’s in the hospital.” He said, bringing some life back to Ian’s eyes.

“What? What happened?” He asked, walking closer.

“I’m not the one who should be telling you and I don’t know the full story anyway.” Mickey said, still looking away. “All I heard was a repeat of what Lip told Mandy.” He didn’t tell him about how she laid all the blame of Ian’s leaving on him.

“Is it Carl?”

“Nah, the little one.”

“Liam? Something happened to Liam?” Ian was beginning to look worried.

“I think so… just call them, alright? It’s more than fucking Gallagher bad.” Mickey said.

Ian nodded. “Yeah, I will.”

Mickey looked down at his feet, nothing else inside him was willing to come out yet.

“You… you wanna get a drink? I’ve still got an hour left on my shift. After that we could… I mean I have to go back.” Ian said, if what Mickey said was true then he needed to be there with his family.

Mickey nodded. “Whatever.” He said, turning and walking to the bar as he worried his eyes might betray more of what was inside.

He sat down at the bar and ordered a beer, fingers itching for the chance to roll a cigarette between them. After a few minutes of silent drinking an older man came and sat next to him, smiling and putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Haven’t seen you around this place before.” He drawled.

Mickey didn’t even look up, he just shrugged the man’s hand off him. “Touch me again and I’ll beat your fucking face in.” He said, trying not to look at Ian giving another lap dance from the corner of his eye.

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I should add to this let me know in the comments.


End file.
